Playing the What If Game
by Sun
Summary: Bobby doesn't take Claire's good news very well. Takes place four months after A Derivation of Betrayal.


Hobbes bounced Hanna gently as he held her. She smiled at him and waved her hand.

"What're you smiling at snowflake?" He asked, grinning at the baby.

Claire smiled when she saw Hobbes and Hanna. She sat down on the couch and handed him the bottle.

"You look good with her Bobby." She said, reaching out to stroke Hanna's red curls.

He glanced up at her. "Yeah? Might be nice to have one sometime."

"Really?" Claire reached out and took Hanna to burp her. "Do you want to get married first?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Never thought about it."

Claire nodded. She looked down at Hanna and smiled. A few moments later she looked up."Bobby, I'm pregnant."

Hobbes stared at her. He wasn't sure he heard her right. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, rubbing Hanna's back.

Hobbes looked stricken. He stood up suddenly. "I have to go."

Claire watched him back out of the room. She heard the front door open and close.

Maggie and Darien arrived home an hour later. Claire was still stilling on the couch, holding Hanna. She was obviously upset.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Maggie asked, sitting down and taking Hanna.

"I'm pregnant." She cried.

"That's wonderful."

"Bobby doesn't think so." She said and started crying again.

Maggie looked at Darien. "What happened?"

Claire took the tissue Darien offered her. "I told him and he left. He looked terrified."

Maggie shot to her feet, handing Hanna to Darien. "I'll be back."

Maggie knocked on the door. She could hear Bobby moving around inside the apartment. When no one answered, she leaned closer to the door and spoke. "I know you're in there Bobby. If you don't open the door, I'm going to do it myself."

A moment later the door swung open. Bobby looked at her uncertainly. "Claire was crying, wasn't she?"

Maggie pushed her way inside. "Hell yes she was crying. Most women I know don't want the man they love to disappear when she tells him that she's pregnant." She sat down on the couch, curling her legs up under her.

Bobby sighed and closed the door, fastening the locks before taking a seat next to Maggie. "Kitten, I'm a certified nutjob. Why would anyone want to have my kid?"

Maggie shook her head and resisted the urge to deck him. "Because she loves you, jerk."

"I could pass my looniness onto my kid. What if he ends up crazier than I am? I wouldn't wish that on Claire."

Maggie reached over and took Hobbes's hand. "Darien and I decided a long time ago that we don't play the game of what ifs. If you never like the answer, why ask the question, y'know? When I found out I was going to have Hanna, I started asking myself all the what ifs. What if Hanna has a gland? What if she gets my powers and can't control them? What if one of us is killed in action, what will happen to Hanna then? What if she's kidnapped? All the horrible questions I didn't really want to think about but couldn't stop." She looked down at the floor. "It started to hurt the baby. Claire threatened to knock me out for nine months to stop me from thinking about it."

Hobbes still looked unconvinced. "This kid could end up in a mental hospital. How would Claire feel then?"

"She would still love him or her the same. And so would you. What if the kid is a genus and gets early admission to Harvard or Stanford?"

"Wouldn't happen."

"Are you so sure Bobby? Who's to say that it won't take after Claire? What says its only going to take after you?" Maggie moved down so she was closer to Hobbes. "And why would that be a bad thing?"

Hobbes looked at her as if she was suddenly the crazy one. "Why would it be a bad thing?" He repeated.

"Bobby, you are one of the most wonderful men I know. I don't even have time to list all the good qualities you have. You know exactly how I feel about you and I think any child would be proud to have you as their father. Go talk to Claire. Make the decision not to play the game and be happy. You are going to be a father." She smiled gently, watching the emotions play over his normally stoic face.

"Is Claire still at your place?" He asked finally.

"I think so." Maggie stood up. "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

Darien was sitting on the couch with Claire, Hanna asleep in her baby carrier next to him.

"I thought he'd be so happy." She sobbed, her head resting in her hands. "Why did he leave?"

Darien put his arm around her. "Knowing Hobbes, he's just scared. I was when we found out about Hanna."

"But why did he leave me?" The question brought on a fresh wave of tears.

"Kid's right. I was scared."

Claire looked up. Hobbes stood in the doorway, looking sheepish. Maggie stood behind him, a soft smile on her face.

"Bobby? You came back?" She stood up and took a tentative step toward him.

"Of course I did baby." Hobbes crossed the room and took Claire in his arms. "I just needed a swift kick in the head to make me realize how lucky I am."

Darien picked up Hanna's baby carrier and joined Maggie in the hallway. "You did good Princess."

"I understand what he was thinking. Come on. Let's leave them alone." Maggie locked the front door and leaned into the living room. "The spare room's at the top of the stairs on the right. Just be quiet on the way up. You wake up the kid, you're putting her back to sleep."

"Thanks kitten. Night." Hobbes called back.

Maggie nodded. "Night."


End file.
